I Want To Impress Her
by JeSuisClandestine
Summary: Kurt and Tina have a discussion about Tina's love life. Oneshot with possible sequel.


_Here is my first Kurt and Tina fanfic! _

_Hope you enjoy and reviews are like the sun shining!_

_I own Glee and I also own Chris Colfer. But only in my dreams, I'm afraid._

* * *

"Um, Kurt?" Came a small voice, and Kurt turned around to see Tina standing there, nervously.

"Oh, hey Tina. What's up?" He said, pulling another book out of his locker.

"I- I need to talk to you." She mumbled, fiddling with the ends of her blue streaked hair, looking up at him.

"Sure, what do you need to say?" He said, checking for his folder.

"I can't really talk about it here." She muttered, looking at her feet,

"Um, okay. I'll give you a lift over to mine at the end of school then." He said, finally turning to her and looking at her, as nervous as anything.

"Thanks. I really need... Bye." She cut herself off, and hurried away, looking over her shoulder.

Kurt spun around to where she was looking, and all he saw was Quinn Fabray, picking her way through the mess of teenagers.

He was confused. Maybe Quinn was upsetting Tina? Or maybe it wasn't Quinn she was looking at... Was there a jock nearby?

A sudden splash nearby confirmed there was, and he hurried incase there was more nearby, slamming his locker shut.

**K^.^T**

All throughout the day, Kurt pondered on why Tina wanted to see him.

Maybe she needed help with fashion? Although she was very fashionable already.

Maybe she was trying to impress a boy who didn't like her goth style?

Maybe she was hiding under the goth style, rather like he was hiding under the fashionable, designer outfits.

Whatever it was, when the final bell rang and they had reached Kurt's car, Tina had perked up, and was talking about faking her stutter.

"I mean, I didn't want to do it. I was so shy. Just like you hide behind your clothes, I hide behind my stutter." She said, and Kurt gasped.

"Did anyone tell you you're very insightful?" He asked, before glancing at her.

"I'm sorry... That just came out. But you do hide behind them." She added.

"Maybe I do." He said shortly, before turning on the radio, and loading a Beyoncé cd.

Single Ladies blared up, and Tina laughed and did the hand movements from the time she, Kurt and Brittnay did the dance.

Kurt's house wsn't too far from the school, so they were there soon.

"Come in." He said, unlocking the door and walking down to his room.

He bounced onto the double bed and motioned for her to follow.

She sat down gingerly, and he cocked his head at her, watching her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I think I'm in love." She blurted, and he nodded. "Artie?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No?" He said, surprised. Who else could it be?

"I think... I think it's Quinn." She choked out.

Quinn? Kurt's head was reeling. Quinn and Tina? They were complete oppisites. Tina was a fashionable, gothic girl. Quinn was all sunshine and angels. Rather, he mulled, like Rachel, and not in a good way. She also had an evil streak in her, and Tina didn't have a bad bone in her body.

"Well honey. Quinn, eh? When did you start to think this way?" He said, in a way that reminded him too much of Ms. PIllsbury. Not that she was all therapist like in real life, he was sure. She needed a therapist herself. And it was only her job.

"During the girls mashup. She was so pretty." Tina blushed.

"And I looked stupid, with my blue hair and then a yellow dress that didn't fit. She looked like an angel. Plus she's an amazing singer." She shifted uncomfortably.

"That I agree. But you looked radient darling!" He exclaimed, remembering Tina's happy, cheerful face.

"Yeah, and I'm Rachels sister." She said sarkily, while Kurt snorted.

"That would be the biggest case of No-Way-Are-They-Related I've ever seen." He said, laughing as she gave a half smile.

"I want to impress her. I know I'll never get her, but even being her friend, which she needs right now, would be enough for me." Tina sighed, picking at her nails.

"Well, if you are sure darling. You need to be friendly to her, talk to her and don't mention the baby, or how is she feeling. It's a sore spot for her." He advised.

"I want to change everything. I hid behind the gothic look and the stutter. The stutters gone. Now I want to dump the gothic look and get a new friend." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Drastic, but I can help, if that's what you want."

......

"It is."


End file.
